everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tempis Courtly
Meet Tempis Courtly, the next Temple Girl in the fairytale The Little Mermaid. Character Theme Songs Popular/Wicked version | Hello/Adele Personality Tempis is... well, she's not BAD per se, she's just kind of a witch. She's very against rebellion of any kind, which puts her at odds with her Rebel classmates (as well as her own storymate, Arion Neptune). Outwardly, she's a mean girl with high standards, upper-class values, and a high disdain for anything that doesn't follow what SHE thinks is right. She thinks there's no good reason for anyone to Rebel, interesting considering what story she's from. So on the outside she's a heartless witch, but on the inside... well that's a different story. See, all of her touting of how "we HAVE to follow our Destinies; it's tradition and you shouldn't try to back out of your roles!" masks the real reason she's a Royal: she's absolutely terrified of the alternative. It really got to her when Headmaster Grimm said everyone could *POOF* if they don't follow their destinies, unraveling a deep-rooted fear of death that probably stems from her knowledge of what exactly happens in her story. She doesn't ACTUALLY want Arion to die, but she'd rather be known as a heartless witch than have her true fears surface. There's also strong hints that her family is really pushing for her to follow her destiny and marry her Prince, which doesn't help matters. Of course, everything changed after Raven Queen and company came back from Wonderland and destroyed the Storybook of Legends. Now that everyone is free to choose their Destinies, Tempis has been trying to take great strides in mending her relationship with Arion. She thoroughly apologized to Arion for her behavior, and has become much nicer. She's still kinda witchy, but her heart is in the right place and together, she and Arion have made quite the pair. There's a lot of scathing remarks and abundant saltiness between the two of them. Another note: Tempis can actually be HELLA manipulative when it suits her interests. Girl's got some lofty goals in life, and she can easily manipulate others in order to achieve these goals. Honestly she'd make a hexcellent politician. Coincidentally, that's one of her goals: she'd like to be a politically powerful queen one day, preferrably ruling at Myrtil's side, and she'll stop at nothing to get there. As far as her manipulation use goes, this makes her a... Lawful Evil? Lawful Neutral, maybe? She tries not to harm anyone as she manipulates them, but... it's still manipulation. So I mean. She really fits in the grey area between good and evil here. Appearance Tempis has semi-tanned skin and curly reddish-brown hair. Her eyes are a startling blue, and overall.... she looks a lot like her storymate Arion, probably due to her Destiny of being mistaken for the boy. Fairy tale – The Little Mermaid How the Story Goes Youngest mermaid of 5, blah blah blah, the surface is cool, blah blah blah, oh noes this pretty boy is drowning I gotta help him, blah blah blah, oh hey he's safe but I can't go on land, blah blah, hey witch lady I'll give ya my tongue if you give me legs, blah blah blah, oh he's so cute but my legs hurt like a witch, blah blah, WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT YOUR SAVIOR?!?!, blah blah, hey sis we got you this knife go commit murder, blah blah, oh noes I can't kill my true love time to become sea foam and go to heaven or something THE END. Or you could read the Wikipedia version here--->The Little Mermaid How does Tempis come into it? Since the previous Temple Girl has no children (because she's, ya know, the previous Little Mermaid's sister and is busy raising Arion as her own son in her sister's stead), a new Temple Girl had to be chosen at random. Tempis's parents were ecstatic to learn she was chosen for the role because she came from humble beginnings but would be marrying a PRINCE! Tempis was a little wary but didn't want to dissappoint her parents, so she accepted the fact that she'd be the next Temple Girl. Until she met the boy who'd have to die for her to get her Happily Ever After, anyways. Relationships Family Tempis's parents are loving, but.... they're also VERY interested in appearance and material things. They're blinded by the fact that their daughter is going to be a Princess and don't really realize that in order for her to BECOME a Princess, an innocent boy will have to die; all they care about is how much power she'll have and making sure her appearance and manners will fit her station. Tempis half pretends, half is actually ok with going along with her parents' wishes, but she's had some serious doubts about all of this REALLY being what's good and right... Once the Storybook of Legends was destroyed, however, Tempis went to her parents and gave them a serious "The Reasons Why You SUCK" speech about their behavior, berating them for actively encouraging the suicide of an innocent boy in order to give her material things that wouldn't really matter in the end. They were semi-sheepish but still didn't think they'd done all that much wrong, so now Tempis is kind of estranged from them. That's just fine with her, as she has other people she'd consider family now. Friends Before Way Too Wonderland, Tempis's main friend was her roommate, Karina Cedarcape. The two girls were and still are very close, telling each other secrets that they'd never share otherwise (Tempis shared her doubts over following her Destiny, while Karina spoke of her need to please her mother and make her proud). To this day the only person who can call Karina Kari is Tempis. Venetia Soulsong considers them Platonic Soulmates, which is a fairly accurate description really. Other than Karina, though, Tempis's off-putting personality sent most other fairyteens packing, and so she was definitely lacking in friends. Once the Storybook was destroyed, however, she decided to give her attitude an overhaul, and slowly but surely she's gained several friends, including Arion, Anteros Princely, Rose de Beaute, Circe Cecaelia, Venetia Soulsong, and several other students. Pet A Sooty Tern (a type of seabird) named Baltic. Romance It should be noted that only part of Tempis's speech to her parents was about the injustice of her story. You see, the other part was that she didn't actually NEED to follow her story to get her Prince; she already had him. His name is Myrtil Starboard, the next Prince in The Little Mermaid, and he and Tempis have been head-over-heels for each other since they first met. They've been dating steadily since within a month of knowing each other, and have been a pretty stable couple through all of that time. Despite both students being rather self-centered at times, they have a genuinely happy and healthy relationship; Myrtil loves spoiling his girlfriend and making her happy (in one of the few instances where he actually thinks of someone before himself in fact) while Tempis loves and supports him in his quest to become the Best King Ever After™. Myrtil seems to bring out a Tempis that normally never sees the light of day: a girl who's caring, sweet, kind of shy, and actually rather funny with her snarky remarks about other people said in jest only. Venetia took one look at them and declared them Soulmates, although she didn't tell them as much until after Tempis's giant life turnaround. Deep in her heart Tempis knows that this relationship will last a lifetime, and she's super hexcited for her future. She hopes it's as bright as she imagines it will be. Enemies Before Way Too Wonderland, Tempis wasn't very well liked. At all. She had many enemies, from the entirety of the Rebel cause to her own storymate, Arion. Now that's she's changing, however, she's getting more and more people to like her, though she'll still probably have bitter enemies. Outfits To Be Announced (Wears nautical themed outfits) Has an outfit for Underwater Enchantment (Arion's Feature Webisode/Doll Line) Trivia *Tempis Courtly is a play on her role as the Temple Girl, unlike the rest of the characters in her story (who are named after Greek mythical characters centering around the God of the Sea, Poseidon) *Tempis is Heterosexual *Tempis is one of very people who know that Karina is bisexual; she's completely accepting of that fact *Tempis started as a two-dimensional mean-girl but grew into a witch with a heart of tarnished gold *She's an excellent swimmer *She's also a Vegetarian Quotes *To Be Announced Timeline TBA (literally I don't remember dates for any of these characters as far as when I created them or first drew them or whatever so you'll have to excuse me while I go searching for dates) Gallery Rocketbook-2016-12-29 The Skanks.png Princely Swim Floaties.png Rocketbook-2016-12-29 Tempis.png|Tempis's actual outfit and design Chibi!EAH.png|The background trio featuring a better look at Tempis's outfit Rocketbook-2017-03-10-More Valentine Busts.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Royals